Will This Become the Best Path
by stellafoster2
Summary: It has been 2 years since the gate has been closed, leaving Ed separated from Winry. With her heart aching, She diverges into her work and ends up meeting someone who wants to marry her. She agrees, but Ed returns. Now she must chose the best path for her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes to complete darkness. Again I had fallen asleep at my workbench. This piece of automail I was working on had some druel on it. I just rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 3 am.

I sighed. I had only fallen asleep two hours ago. Mostly because of exhaustion. Since what ever war central started, I have had non-stop orders for automail. I was making a trip to central about once every other week. My busy work schedule was starting to get on my nerves. But it helped me keep my mind off things, mostly off him.

It had been two years since his disappearance. This time, his brother accompanied him. I had lost them both. I could feel a hotness in my eyes. They glazed over which wasn't anything new. I had found myself crying more. But eventually, the crying helped. My heart would stop aching for a while. But soon after the crying ended, my heart ached even more. I didn't even have the chance to tell him how I felt. Maybe if I did, he would have stayed.

I finished working on the last part of the order for automail and turned again to look at the clock. It was now 4 in the morning. So I dropped my wrench and headed for the staircase. I decided to take a quick shower. It would help me feel better for possible a good night sleep. I didn't pray for one.

"_Win, really more short jokes?" He said laughing._

"_Please Ed, You are short. I mean come on. I am just as tall." I laughed. He just rolled his eyes. "You know you would be taller if you drank your milk."_

"_That horrible stuff! I would rather kiss a cow."_

"_Oh haha!" I sarcastically said. But this time instead of a rude comment back his eyes locked with mine. We both blushed and he turned away. His hand found mine, but he wasn't looking at me. I smiled. I enjoyed having his hand intertwined with mine._

"_Win…" He turned towards me with his red face._

_I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "Yeah Ed?"_

_He placed his hand slowly on my cheek and brushed away my hair. His golden amber eyes stared into mine. I am sure he could read my blue eyes begging for him to kiss me because he started to lean in. As we got closer, I felt his breath on my cheek. They instantly turned red hot. Slowly, I leaned in to him and closed my eyes. His lips were-_

"WINRY!" My grandmother yelled. She had thrown a pillow at me.

"What?" I murmured. She had interrupted the best part. She stood there.

"We are going to central with the order. Come on!" She threw clothes at me.

We made it to central a couple of hours later with many suitcases full of automail. Major Armstrong was there to greet us.

"WINRY! PINAKO! Welcome to Central. Let me help you carry that all to headquarters." He said glistening. We let him carry the majority of the suitcases. He loved to show off his strength. We walked past a whole bunch of people. They were bustling all over the place. Central wasn't how Ed explained it. It was too busy. The only thing that was exactly how he explained was Central Headquarters.

We were shown all of the soldiers who needed the automail. Each one had a specific need. So I filled the orders trying to get things done. I wanted to go back to Risembool. It was more peaceful there. Plus it was home.

I never expected what happened next.

I walked into a room and saw a boy sitting there. Well I mean I think he was probably my age. So 20. But it was shocking. Because the majority of the people we were serving had to been in their 30s. He turned to me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes.

"So a teenager is going to be fixing my automail huh?" He repeated.

"I'm 20. Better me than my grandmother." I chuckled. I was more considerate when I attached the arm to the nerves. Granny, she just attached it. Usually causing more pain.

"Well I at least want your name before you attach my arm." He said as he took off his shirt. His body was very refined. His features chiseled. It made me somewhat blush. Not as much as his does though.

"Winry Rockbell. And you are?" I said as I pulled his arm out of the batch.

"Joseph Watkins. First Lieutenant Joseph Watkins." He said proudly.

"Well Joe, I am about the att…"

"I know. I have had an automail arm for awhile. It just in the previous attack, mine was blown completely apart."

"Well, this one will probably be heavier but it we be stronger than your old one. It will take way more than a simple hand grenade to blow this one apart." I chuckled. He did as well.

A good half-hour later, Joe's arm was attached. He was swinging it around to test it out.

"Thanks, I have never had a beautiful young women like yourself fix my arm perfectly. I want to repay you. I don't go back to the front for a couple of weeks. Let's get lunch tomorrow?" Joseph was completely serious. I could see some pink in his face. My face felt warm as well.

"Well, Um… Just lunch?" I asked.

"Yes. Just lunch."

"Alright." I replied.

I didn't realize that a simple lunch would turn into dinner that night. Dinner would turn into lunch and dinner for the next few days and resulted into me staying at Central for the next couple of weeks. I didn't want to admit it but I was falling for the First Lieutenant. And my heart felt as if it was healing. Eventually all good things had to come to an end. He had to return to the front.

That morning wasn't pleasant. I decided to move back to Risembool. We walked hand in hand to the train station. He turned me to face him. His lips slowly touched mine. It made my insides squirm in both a good way and a horrid way. He then looked at me again. His eyes not a pericing as Eds, but something was still there. I didn't know what it was but it was still there.

"Winry, I have fallen for you in these past few weeks. I love everything about you. Your eyes, smile, laugh, everything. Will you marry me?" Joseph got on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring. I was shocked. My heart skipped a beat then fell to the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't fathom it. I wasn't prepared. I just stood there wanting to say something. I did.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My head was splitting when I woke up. Was the dream I just had about Winry as real as if felt. Her smile brought life back to me. Kept me going. Every day, we looked for the uranium bomb. As we did, I missed her more. I had part of my life back with Al, but I left half of it with her. I loved her so much.

"Brother, Were here. We found it." Al whispered as, I pulled myself up from the car. I had reluctantly taught my brother how to drive. And he drove as I slept. It was a nice compromise. I mean either let him drive or I crash in a ditch.

"So Al, What are we going to do? No Alchemy to help us. You have no metal suit." I rubbed the small od my neck. I guess I didn't think this through as well as I had hoped.

"Brother, remember all that reading I did?"

"Yeah, what's your point? I read a lot too."

"Not these." He pulled out instructions on how diffuse a bomb.

_Really Al? Of course you're one step ahead._ I thought. A half hour later, I was playing lookout as my younger brother tried to diffuse a bomb. I was being patient, but I was also worried. If we died here, I could never return to Winry. That's if I could even open the gate.

"Done!" Al stated. I sighed in relief.

"Not so fast Fullmetal!" Some man exclaimed. I froze. I hadn't heard that name in two years, since Mustang called me it when I left. I turned to see someone I would never think of seeing.

"Well Envy, I thought you were a dragon, not some normal person." I replied nonchalantly. Envy looked like what he did when He killed me in the Underground city. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are going to die Edward, but not before I kill your brother." He replied as he pulled out a gun.

"AL RUN!" I screamed. He did. I was glad, but I knew Envy would die until I killed him myself. I couple of punches were thrown plus a couple shots. One grazed my face. It really pissed me off. Finally, I had Envy in a head lock.

"You won't kill me Envy, I swear that. I have to get back home. So I need your help."

"Why would I help you?"

"Just help me, and you will be able to come home too." I said as I let him go and reached for the gun. Al came out then.

"Brother what are you doing?"

"Al, Last time the gate opened before you opened it. I used Envy. He still has some alchemic power within him. I am assuming it's because He is a product of an alchemic reaction." It finally dawned on me.

"Wait, your saying I am most likely the only way you can get home?" Envy replied. I sighed.

"Yep. It's kind of funny how these things work out." I chuckled. My mind instantly flew to Winry and her wonderful laugh and smile. I was so close.

"I'm not going to help you!" He yelled.

"Envy, Look at it this way. We are helping each other. You got your revenge on our father. Now you can go home. And we are just accompanying you." I was trying to convince a homunculus. A fate nearly impossible. Al was just as confused as I hoped. The less he knew the better.

"Fine. Since I can't perform Alchemy, then I guess you can help me." Envy sighed, and my heart raced.

"Brother, what's going on?" Al looked at me.

"Al, we're going home. Finally."

That night was the longest night. I had to listen to Envy wine, Al asking me what was happening. Plus, I had to teach Al how to draw the transmutation circle. My automail wrist had been dislocated during my battle with Envy.

"Al, I will need your help opening the gate. Envy stand in the center of the transmutation circle. Al and I will use your energy plus whatever energy we can muster and attempt to open the gate. I close my eyes as well as Al. And In an instant, I could feel the Alchemic energy running from my body through my arms, and into the circle. When I opened my eyes, we were all at the gate.

Al and I both made a run for it. We ran through the gate, passing the black arms and eyes. We were trying to make it to the other side. I could feel the automail arm and leg being pulled from my body. It was more painful than the attachment of nerves. But what was more painful came next. I felt a reattachment. My true limbs were coming back. They were attaching themselves to my body. I let out a scream. It was worse than the first time my nerves were attached to the automail arm and leg. I couldn't see Al anymore. He must have made it through and I wasn't going to. I had to accept the fact. But for some reason I could see the light. I felt them pushing me out of the gate. As if they were disgusted with me. They didn't want me in there anymore.

"BROTHER!" I heard Al scream as he was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Al. He had a panicked look on his face.

"What Al?" I groaned. My arm and leg were killing me. WAIT! I sat up and looked at my arm and leg. Every limb was real. I examined them. I had my leg and arm back.

"AL! What happened in the gate?"

"Brother, All I can remember was you screaming. I turned to see you in pain. Then it spat me out. It was kind of weird. Like someone was protecting us. I bet is was the homunculus that looked like mother. Or Izumi! They helped us through the gate with no harm!"

"That's not possible. I mean it can't be. Equivalent exchange, remember? Wait, How did the gate open this time Al?" It was a serious question. I couldn't remember. In fact, I had no memory since the gate was permanently closed. Al had the same look on his face as I did.

"Brother I have no Idea. Maybe they took our memories as the price."

"Maybe. Where are we?" I looked around. It was a empty area. When I looked closer I realized exactly where I was standing. It was the underground city under Central. I chuckled.

"Brother, Where do we go next" Al asked as he placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Risembool, Al! Let's go home before we report to Mustang. I rather be home for a few days before I hear that smug man try to call me short.

When we made it above ground, It was night, but the city was bustling. Central had grown. So Al and I made our way to the train station. Neither of us had money so I added it to my Tab I had started. We hopped on the last train that was leaving that night. Risembool was a four hour train ride, and the train was leaving at 8 pm on the dot. This meant we wouldn't be getting in till midnight.

Al slept on the train ride home. I couldn't I was too excited. I was finally home. I was able to see Winry. I figured she would be disappointed since I no longer needed automail, but at the same time. I was relieved. I no longer had to go through that painful experience ever again.

Finally, We pulled into Risembool station, right at Midnight. The sky was clear. The moon was bright as we walked to what became my home for the past 8 years. As we approached the Rockbell house, I noticed how a light was still on. It was in the workshop. _GOD! Did she ever stop working?_

"Al, We're home." I muttered. He ran up to the door and knocked on it. No one answered. So he knocked hard.

"WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR THIS LATE AT NIGHT!" He voice came from inside the house and I became nervous. It had been two years. I hadn't seen her in two years. What if she was married, or engaged. What if she hated me for leaving? I wanted to leave, so I could avoid her mighty wrench that was about to be chucked at my face. It has basically been four years since I had been here, but only two since I had seen Winry.

The door opened so I turned to face it.

Her face immediately had anger but that left quickly. What replaced it was a look of shock. A slow smiled formed as she came out and threw her arms around us. I could feel her silently shed tears.

"We're home Win!" Al exclaimed. I just stayed silent. She hadn't changed except for one thing. She had a diamond ring on her left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR THIS LATE AT NIGHT!" I exclaimed. Granny was heavy sleeper now, So I didn't have to worry about her waking up. I threw my wrench down. I was behind on orders. I needed to finish them. I wiped my hands of grease and wiped it off of my engagement ring.

_Engaged? Really Winry? What if Edward was to come home tomorrow? Would you drop Joseph for Ed? Engaged doesn't sound right. It should just be that your dating Joseph. I mean its officially one month today!_

I shook the thoughts of doubt from my mind. I said yes. But I had this overwhelming sense that I would regret ever saying yes. I had known Joseph fro officially two weeks when he had proposed. My Grandmother wasn't too thrilled. She rolled her eyes when I came home with the ring.

The person kept knocking at the door which was really starting to piss me off. I opened the door to shout some many profanities when all anger rushed out of my body. What replaced it was shock. I saw two men at the door, the two men who constantly crossed my mind. I smiled slightly. They stood there looking at me. So I ran and threw my arms around them. Ed was on my left and Al was on my right.

When I let go I saw a look of happiness on Al's face, but a look of sadness on Edwards. Wait, Ed was on my left. SHIT! He saw my engagement ring. I played it off well however. I grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them in, taking them upstairs to their rooms in the house. I wished them both goodnight and went back downstairs to work on my automail.

I worked faster than ever. I don't know if it was excited that they were home, or if I was extremely pissed at myself for being engaged. Either way I couldn't relive tonight. I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I knew it was Ed.

"Hey." I heard his voice. It pierced my ears and body. I had wanted to hear his voice for a while, to feel the warmth of his hugs.

"Hey." I replied. I wanted to keep this conversation short. I needed to finish my order. But I also wanted to steer the topic away from my engagement. "How about a repair Ed. It has been two years anyway. Plus you are not a runt anymore."

"Win, I don't need automail anymore." He replied almost in a monotone. I turned to him to see the truth. His arm was back to normal. I assumed this included his leg.

"Oh. That's awesome!" I faked happiness. He was our best and most frequent customer.

He stood at the door way as I continued to work. I felt his golden amber eyes on my back. I made me uncomfortable. "Who's the lucky guy?" I heard Ed whisper.

"His name is Joseph Watkins. He is in the military and fighting in the war that's going on right now." I stated in a monotone. I didn't want to tell him. I am sure he thought this man was a bastard. Or at least I hoped he did. "How long will you be this time?" I wanted to change the subject. I knew Edward wouldn't approve of the relationship. For a couple of reasons: He was a military man, I had officially only had known him from one month, plus, I figured he knew that I like Ed before he left.

"I am going to spend the night then I will have to leave to report back to HQ. I will have to fight knowing me." My heart dropped. I let Joseph go for the main reason that even if I asked, he would go. Plus, I figured since it was his job before I met him, he would continue it. But if Ed went, I couldn't fathom it. I could possibly lose him for good.

"Oh." I said with no emotion. I just continued to work as tears fell from my eyes.

"Win… Who every this Joseph guy is. I hope he treats you well. You deserve the best." Ed said as he left. I could feel the tears falling from my face. What if this choice isn't the right path for me? What if I chose wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I tried to hide the sadness in my face from Winry. I should be happy I'm back but to see that ting on her finger. It made my stomach churn. I couldn't handle it. I just wanted to explode. Winry grabbed my wrist and Al's and led up into the house and up the stairs. She placed us both in separate rooms. She said goodnight and left.

I kept pacing around my room. The bed was made just like it usually was. But the room was especially dusty. I assumed she hadn't been in the room since I had left four years ago. I tried to think of other things. Nothing worked. My mind kept going to that ring on her finger.

What bastard would she said yes too. I mean I hoped I would have been it eventually, So I was that bastard. But I really wanted to beat this man. My blood was boiling. I'm sure my face was red, abd possibly green.

Suddenly something calmed me. Winry's smile popped into my mind. That beautiful smile that appeared on her face just a few minutes ago; It made me calm down. I felt my fists unclench. I took in deep breats and looked out the door she had left opened. I walked over to Al's room and knocked on the door.

"Al?" I opened the door. He was already fast asleep in his bed. I shook my head and closed his door. I turned to go back to my room when I heard the clanking of metal. Winry was working away. That small body, making automail. I decided to go talk to her. Since I couldn't sleep, I wanted to be with her.

Each footstep felt heavier, as if I was walking to my death. I wanted to know everything about this guy. Where she met him, how long has she known him, if she really truly loved him? I made my way to the workshop when I saw Winry in her normal gear. She was wearing a halter top with gray cargo pants. I could still see every curve in her body, every beautiful curve. I felt the heat rush to my face. She could still make me blush like a teenager.

"Hey." My voice was kind of shaky. I was upset but not with her anymore. More with me.

"Hey." She replied. "How about a repair Ed. It has been two years anyway. Plus you are not a runt anymore." I could tell she was trying to avoid the topic of her engagement.

"Win, I don't need automail anymore." I had a monotone reply. I was wanting to talk about one thing and one thing only. That ring on her finger. She had turned to me. Her face confused. I could always read the emotions she felt. She was an open book. She examined my body then her face turned pink and she turned away. I could still make her blush too. That made me excited.

"Oh. That's awesome!" she faked the happiness in that last statement. I knew her better than that. She was never was happy when she lost a repeat customer as myself.

I stood there watching her. I watched her work on her automail. Then I looked away and said the statement I had been dying to ask her this whole time. I came out in a whisper instead of an actually statement. "Who's the lucky guy?"

She froze up. I knew this was nothing she wanted to talk about. I regretted ever asking that question.

"His name is Joseph Watkins. He is in the military and fighting in the war that's going on right now." She replied. _WHAT THE FUCK! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH A MILITARY MAN! _My tirade in my head stopped when I heard her voice again.

"How long will you be this time?"

This was a usually question of hers. It seemed that she knew my routine. Before I was here, I was figuring a few months. Now I just wanted to go back, go to war, anything to keep my mind off of her "I am going to spend the night then I will have to leave to report back to HQ. I will have to fight knowing me." _Why did I say that? I am wanting her to worry? She didn't seem too thrilled when she asked me the question. I am so about to get a wrench to the head if I stay like this._

"Oh." That's all she could say is Oh. I made her that upset by leaving. If it hurt her that much, then why is she engaged to this Joe bastard. It should be me.

It was silent as Winry continued to work. I wanted to say one last thing to her before I went to bed so I did.

"Win… Who every this Joseph guy is. I hope he treats you well. You deserve the best." It was the hardest thing for me to do. Admit defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling kind of groggy. The light was slightly coming through the window and I couldn't hear anyone moving around the house. It took a second for me to realize that I had fallen asleep in the workshop.

When I sat up I realized I wasn't at my normal spot on the stool. I was on the tiny couch that we kept in the workshop for customers to sit on while waiting or for Granny to sit while we are making a new design. A blanket had been placed over me and I assumed Ed moved me here.

I walked over to the work bench and found the arm I was working on. Joseph was supposed to be visiting soon and I had originally made this design to enhance Ed's fighting ability but now I wanted to give it to Joseph. He probably would need a new one by this point.

I ran my fingers over the cold automail and heard Den scratch at the door. He needed to go out. I walked over towards the door and found out that Granny was making breakfast. Her usual smile on her face in the morning wasn't there. It looked more of a scowl.

"Granny?" I said her name softly. She just ignored me and continued with her work. Den started to beg so I opened the door to let him out to see Edward sleeping against the tree.

"Winry tell me why Edward refuses to sleep in the house? I found him like that this morning." Her face was down and her pipe was in her mouth.

"I don't know. I'll go wake him." I started to leave but she grabbed me.

"You've done enough to him. Finish up breakfast, and just let Ed be." She chewed on her pipe and went to sit on the couch in the living room. I was shaking. What had I done to him? He had put me more way more than anything I have ever put him through. At this point, My body was trembling. I was very upset with my grandmother.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I could hear the concern but I ignored it.

"What's your problem with this?" I was almost screaming. I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Winry, you have known this fellow for officially a month and have been engaged to him for half that time. I think you rushed into this relationship. I mean do you even love him?" There it was her concern. She didn't trust my decision. More like she didn't trust him. I felt my anger build up but I didn't want to fight with my grandmother. I turned on my heels to see Edward in the doorway.

"I heard screaming and wanted to make sure everything was alright." He did have this worried look on his face. I just ignored it and ran out past the blonde. He wasn't the person I wanted to talk too. I just wanted to see Joseph. I wanted to discuss many things with him. I wanted to ask him why he loved me, why after only two weeks did he know I was the one, and if he pulled this with all the other girls. I continued walking till I saw the stream that ran all the way through town. I then followed this stream until my feet started to hurt. I must have been walking for a long time.

I sat on the grass and pulled my knees to my chest. I had been ignoring my better judgment. I had said yes to a man I hardly knew. I was getting married in a little less than three months and it was to a man I would have known for a total of four. I started to think about the times I spent with Joseph. He had been the first person to make me truly laugh in a while. But was I laughing because of him, or because it was nice to know someone wanted me.

At this thought I felt tears falling from my eyes. I had no idea if I was truly in love with Joseph, but I knew one thing. If I was in love with Joseph, I must be head over heels for Edward. I have had strong feelings for him since I was fifteen. It was one thing I knew was true about me. I missed him multiple times every day. The only time that he crossed my mind once a day was when I was with Joseph. But I could still feel Edward's presence even with Joseph holding my hand, hugging my body to his, kissing my lips.

My silence was interrupted too soon when I felt Den's head nudge up against me. He broke whatever trance I had been in. I glanced over at him and pet his head. He smiled and turned his head backwards. I followed his gaze to find the last person I wanted to see at this time.

"Win, you really shouldn't run off like that." Edward said as he got closer. His eyes showed relief as his glance fell on me. I just turned my head away and rested it on my knees. He sat next to me and was quiet.

"You know, Automail geek, Al hasn't had your famous apple pie yet." He was trying to cheer me up. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well Shorty, I think Al can wait a few more hours." I said as I wiped my tear away. I wanted to be alone. To ponder my thoughts without being influenced by his aura.

"Who are you calling short that he needs a stool just too even look up at you." He said angrily but quietly. I laughed.

"I didn't say that. But you always know how to make me smile." I pulled my knees in tighter. He got up and offered his hand. I just looked at it. If I went, I was admitting defeat. I grasped it. "Let's go make that pie."

The walk back home was silent. He had his hands in his pocket and didn't look at me. I kept fumbling over my engagement ring. I always had this unsettling feeling about it. I stopped in my tracks. A crazy thought crossed my mind.

_He never writes, barely calls, and never gave me an address to write to._ "That bastard." I whispered.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Ed screamed and turned towards me.

"Not you Ed. You're not that word. Its Joe."

"What? About him."

"Let's go to Central, tomorrow. You and me. I want to see Gracia and you need to report back to Mustang." I grabbed his hand a squeezed it. His face flushed at my touch.

"Okay Win. I guess." His classic smile was across his face. We walked a few more minutes before I realized I was still holding his hand. He must of realized it too because we simultaneously let go and moved apart. My face was red the rest of the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I didn't sleep well. My mind kept racing to Joseph. It wasn't like before. I thought more and more about it. He had promised all of these things to me while we were separated. I didn't think it would be this obvious or more of me being oblivious to everything. I was sure of the fact he was still in Central and now I can pretty much guarantee that he wouldn't be alone.

I decided not to try to fall back asleep. It wasn't the best thing. I would either wake up anxious or pissed. So I slowly got up and grabbed my coat. It was late fall and I figured it would be cold. I slowly crept down the stairs and put Den on the leash. If I was going to be walking I should bring along Den.

Walking alone was worse than sleeping. My mind was able to ponder the thought that crossed my mind last night. I was terrified. What if I was wrong? Or what if I was completely right? I think either way I would be upset.

Den started barking uncontrollably. I saw him wanting to chase the butterflies that were floating inches from his head. I decided against my better judgment to let him chase the butterflies. He became very involved jumping in the air and trying to catch the little flying insects. I just smiled. He had always been there for me. I was shocked that at his age, he would still have this much energy.

"Den, time to head back." I said. But Den kept trying to catch a butterfly. "DEN!"

The dog stopped and looked at me. His face so innocent free from my troubled thoughts, and his expression showing me that I didn't have to yell. I knelt down and attached the leash to his collar. When I turned to walk back I saw Alphonse walking up towards me.

"Al, You okay?" He could hear the concern in my voice. He just smiled.

"Win come fast. Brother is trying to make breakfast and I'm afraid he is going to burn the house down." He said with a smile. I smiled slightly. Edward was trying to cook.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems." I was practically right. He had burned the toast and any other food item that had been placed in the oven, while his eggs and bacon were completely fine. Al tried scraping the burnt pieces off the toast but it was pretty much burned all the way through.

"I see the bean sprout tried cooking. How is it?" My grandmother said as she entered the kitchen. Neither Al or I replied for fear of Ed's reaction.

"I'M NOT A SHORTY! I HAVE GROWN!" Edward exclaimed. I just laughed.

"So when are we leaving for Central?" Alphonse asked.

"Well Al, I was thinking later this morning. You packed?"

"Yes Brother. Winry are you coming with us?" Al asked.

"Yes she is. We have some orders we need to fill. I will stay here and continue on the new orders we received this morning. Winry take the orders that we finished and go to work." My grandmother said as she made her plate.

"Alright. Is Major Armstrong meeting me at the train station again like last time?" I wanted to make sure we would have plenty of arms to carry the suitcases full of automail.

"He should. I called him this morning letting him know you are taking the 9:15 train to Central. You better hurry. It's 8:30." She replied as I jumped out of my chair. I ran upstairs to grab my suitcase and change into the usual sundress I wear when I head into central. When I came back down, Ed and Al had their suitcases and were waiting by the door.

"Hey, I need your help carrying the automail to the train station. I called a car so it should be here any minute." I told the two brothers as I headed into the workshop to discover that the automail suitcases were gone.

"The car's here. We already loaded the automail in the back." Ed said. He had his suitcase in hand and turned to leave for the car. He hadn't been very talkative this morning. It was as if he was scared of going to Central.

The train ride to Central was completely silent. I was sitting next to Al and across from Edward. Hi face was staring outside the window. His golden eyes weren't as soft and lively they had been at breakfast. Now they showed harshness. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I knew he would shrug it off as if it was nothing. Al noticed how distant his brother was being and asked him the question I had been dying to ask him, "Brother, Are you alright."

Edward turned towards us. He looked at Al then smiled his signature smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, guess I was thinking about stuff. That's all, Al. No need to worry." After he finished that statement, he returned to the same position he was in before. I just sat there silently.

When we made it to Central station I looked immediately for Major Armstrong. He knew what time we would be arriving and I'm sure he would be surprised by the two brothers following behind me.

"Wriny! Good to see you!" The Major exclaimed as he approached us. I wasn't paying much attention to him. I saw who I needed to see. I dropped my suitcase and walked past the Major and through the rest of the crowd till I made it to that person. When I got close enough I could hear what he was saying.

"Yeah babe, I'm totally bummed that I have to go back to the front too. But I told you I will write every day and call at least once a week. Isn't that fair?" He said as he brushed the cheek of some brunette woman. I just rolled my eyes.

"Um, hey Joseph." I said very annoyed. He froze up. His hands let go of the brunette and he turned to face me. His face was just as I remembered it. He tried smiling but he couldn't.

"Joey, who is she?" the brunette whined.

"Oh did Joey not tell you? I'm his fiancé." I said as I held up my left hand to show the ring on it.

"No I'm his fiancé!" the brunette exclaimed and repeated my actions.

"Winry, what's going on?" I heard Alphonse's voice from behind. I turned to see Major Armstrong, Alphonse and Edward just standing there. I turned again.

"Yeah Joseph, explain to me what's going on?" I was pissed. I didn't think it would be this level. I just thought, he lied about being at war. He was seeing another girl as well.

"Winry, I…" He looked down and away.

"Joseph, You're a pompous bastard. And you can have that brunette girl, I could care less. Don't every write or call me. I am disgusted with you. You leave me and my friends alone. Here." I took the ring that had been situated on my left ring finger for almost a month and handed it back to the man who had given it to me. I wanted to cry. But I waited. I turned and took my suitcase and left the train station with Alphonse, the major, and an extremely happier Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I must admit. I was very happy after I saw Winry dump the bastard. I swear that if I ever see him again I will kick his ass. I mean who the hell does that to a girl, definitely one like Winry. I would have laid into him on the spot but Winry was ready to go. The only downside to this is that she isn't talking to any of us. She just has this look on her face as if she is scared to say anything.

When we made it to Central Command, She took the Major and went to the Military Hospital, while Al and I had to go see my commanding officer. I walked up the stairs to find that Mustang wasn't in his old office.

"That's weird Al. Isn't Mustang the Brigadier General? So he should be working here. Oh look its Havoc! HEY!" I ran over to Havoc. The look on his face was priceless. It was pure shock. He didn't know what to do.

"Fullmetal? You're back? Man… I though they said you would be gone for good. Well this is a different story." He started to mumble to himself. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, gone forever, I get it. Where the hell is Mustang's office?"

"Oh the fuehrer? I'll take you to him."

"Fuehrer eh? Al looks like that pompous man got to where he wanted to be."

"I guess so Brother. He will be extremely shocked to see us won't he." He smiled and I returned it. I started to mentally prepare. Even though I had grown I wasn't as tall as Alphonse. He still had about 2 inches on me. I wasn't small anymore, but Mustang was sure to bring up something.

"Well look who it is. The Elric brothers!" First Lieutenant Hawkeye stated as we approach Mustang's door.

"Lieutenant, still working for him I see." I replied. She pointed to something on her uniform. "Oh I see you're a Lieutenant Colonel now."

"Promoted about a year ago, thanks to Mustang. When did you and your brother get back?"

"A couple of days ago. We visited our home first. Then I decided to report back here. You know, me being a dog of the military and all."

"Well Edward, he has no appointments today, so you can pretty much go in whenever you want. Just warning you, he might lay into you since it has been two years." She smiled and waved us back.

I knock on the door and heard Mustang say come in. when we opened the door, he was facing the huge windows in his office. His stance was how I remembered it.

"So I hear the famous flame alchemist made it to the rank of fuehrer eh?" I said as I plopped down onto the sofa.

"I heard the fullmetal runt still hasn't grown any! What a shame." He said as he turned around.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT WHERE HE HAS TO BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!" I screamed as I stood up. I was almost the same height as he was, so I see no reason for him to be calling me a runt.

"Well Fullmetal, you made it back alive and in one piece. I see you got your limbs back. Tell me, what have you two been doing the past two years?" he sat as his desk and skimmed through his paper work, then he just pushed it away and placed he head on his hand.

"Uh… You see…" I tried to think back upon it. I know I am 20 now, but how could I not remember what happened the past 2 years.

"We don't remember sir. I think it's payment for brother and I crossing the gate." Al butted in.

"Or payment for his two limbs." He said low and under his breath. I just looked up at him. He knew that is exactly what I assumed as well. I never thought we could be on the same wave length. "Alphonse I need to talk to Edward for a minute. It is military business."

"But I have always been in the meetings when your briefed Ed during our travels before." I could tell my younger brother was confused.

"Al, Why don't you go check on Winry. If she has time, we can all go to lunch afterwards." If Mustang wanted Al gone this matter was serious and he wanted only me to know about the plan. Al nodded and left the room to find our blonde mechanic friend.

"Since you have left there has been a war between Amestris and Creta. It hasn't been easy. They want our country to become part of their providence. Our state alchemists have been stationed all over the country. Creta's soldiers cannot use Alchemy as well as our State Alchemists. So we have them hidden throughout the country. We have already had a couple go missing. I am assuming it is because they want to harness their alchemic power."

"So they can use alchemy to wipe out the military. So where do I come into play?" I figured that he wanted me to either fight or go into hiding, since I am most likely the best known alchemist in Amestris. It makes me very nervous to think what this war can consist of.

"You will have to be separated from your brother and friends for a while, until I can find a suitable place in Amestris to hide you and your family. I might be able to transfer you all to Xing. I know some people who will be willing to conceal you if we need to."

I slammed my fist on the table. I wasn't pleased with this plan. I didn't want to leave Alphonse and or Winry behind. "Sir, I am not getting separated from my family. I have worked too hard to get my brother's body back and to find a way back across the gate for too long. I will not leave them again." I felt my fist clench on the table. The thought of leaving them behind pissed me off.

"YOU MUST FOLLOW ORDERS! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE TO DO AS I SAY!" Mustang wasn't too pleased about the situation. But I refused to leave without them.

"Fine. Promise me, If I go along with this plan. You won't separate Winry and Alphonse. She could be an easy target if the Cretan military try to make me come out of hiding. And Al is a bit better at Alchemy than I am. He can protect Winry and her grandmother. And make sure they are safe. Risembool would be the first place they would look for them." I knew that Alphonse could take care of Winry and Granny. Even if he wanted to come with me, it would be safer.

"Alright Fullmetal. We have ourselves a deal."

Lunch wasn't pleasant. I had to come up with an excuse to leave Winry and Alphonse here in Central. I knew I could tell Al parts of the truth later, but I didn't want Winry to worry. "Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Ok Ed, What is it?" Winry didn't look up. She started to push her pasta around her plate, as if she knew what was coming next.

"I have to go away for a while. Nothing serious. Just doing some work for Mustang. I don't know when I will be back, and Mustang told me it would be too hard to communicate with you so not to even bother."

"Okay Brother, When do we leave?" Al asked eagerly. I looked down. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't worry Winry.

"That's just it Al. It's just me going this time. You are going to stay with Winry and live with her till I return."

Alphonse stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "Brother NO! We have been separated for too long! We can't be separated again!" I kept my head down and tried to avoid eye contact. He then turned and left the table. That's when I stood up to chase after him, until Winry said something.

"He'll be alright. He just needs to cool off." He face was down and I couldn't faintly see tears rolling down her face.

"Aw, Come on Win, Don't cry." I walked over to her and wiped her tear off her cheek. Her face turned a light shade of pink, which resulted into my face turning red.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Mustang didn't tell me."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." I could see tears stream from her face. "Win, stop crying. I promise I will be back."

"I can't help it Ed. I'm going to miss you. Plus you have to leave again when you just came back." She placed her face in her hands and cried. I placed my hand on her shoulder. I hated seeing her cry. I just wanted to tell her the truth, to let her know it was for my safety and hers that I was leaving. That I had no choice and that I wanted to stay with them and have us all relocated together, but I couldn't. I would tell all about the war and why we had to separate but not Winry. She would be constantly worried, and I couldn't bear that.

"Winry, let's go back to the hotel. You've helped enough people today and you should rest a bit." I placed money down for the cost of the meal and helped Winry back to the hotel. When we returned, Alphonse was sitting on his bed. He was looking out the window and not paying attention.

"Hey Al, can I talk to you?" I placed Winry in her bed and walked out to the hallway. Alphonse followed me and closed the door.

"Brother, why can't we go together?"

"Mustang won't let us. Al promise me you won't tell Winry, but I am being forced into hiding. In a few weeks, you, Winry and Granny will be too. Mustang said that he didn't know when but we will be relocated to the same place eventually."

"Brother, why are you being forced into hiding?"

"Because of the damn war. Apparently, a couple of state alchemists have been captured by the Cretan military to learn our ways of alchemy to attach Amestris. I am one of the most powerful alchemists the military has at the moment and Mustang won't let me be captured. So just take care of them and yourself. And I promise to come back in one piece. Deal?" I held out my hand to make that promise.

Alphonse took it. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It seems to me that they never want to tell me anything. I sit and wait for Ed and Al to come around and tell me one thing. It bothers me that they don't trust me enough to let me know anything. Ed took Al out in the hall obviously to tell him something that Ed will say it doesn't concern you or just ignore me completely. But as usual, I will just have to grin and bear it.

I took my hair out of its usual ponytail and started to brush it out. I was going to take a shower to cool off before bed. The bathroom was small and had a shower, a toilet, and a sink. It was simple and just what I needed. The water was cool against my skin. It was refreshing. I felt as if all the troubles from today were being washed away. My mind was blank. I was trying to avoid my feelings about the morning however. I couldn't really tell if I was crying because of the shower water. I turned off my water and pulled on my tube top and the shorts I wear under my jump suit pants. When I entered the room from the bathroom Ed and Al still hadn't finished talking.

I walked over to the bed that Ed showed me to and lay down. It was too quiet, I tried to keep my mind blank but it flew to what happened at the train station. I saw Joe kissing that other girl. It wasn't like my heart was broken thinking about it. Only one person could break my heart. I was so upset at myself. The tears poured down my face. I was upset that I was so stupid. I let this man persuade me like that. I buried my face into my pillow. I didn't want to keep thinking about it, but it was the only thing in my mind at that moment. I heard the door slowly open and tried to pretend I wasn't crying but to no avail. I had been sobbing so hard that I assumed that the brothers talking in the hallway could hear me. I felt the bed shift and felt a hand on my back. Whoever sat next to me started to rub it as a form of comfort. It wasn't comforting.

I turned to face the Elric on my bed and saw Edward. His eyes were soft and full of concern. I have never seen his eyes like that. I sat up and fell into his chest. My tears were over powering. It felt like as if I couldn't stop. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into him. He just kept rubbing my back as if it was the only way to comfort me.

"Winry, is everything alright?" His voice was soft, and full of concern. He hasn't talked like that at all to me. I could feel my tears slowing. My breaths were becoming even, even a simple act of holding me was all that I needed to be comforted. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"I'm so stupid." Is all that I could get out.

"What are you talking about? Winry you're not stupid." He sound amused at my last statement. I buried my head deeper into his chest. "Winry, why are you crying?"

"I told you, I'm stupid! I mean look at what happened this morning."

"Oh come on, Win! He's the one who is stupid. Are you crying over him?"

"No, I could care less about that dirt bag. I'm crying because I am so stupid and I didn't see it coming." He just pulled me in tighter.

"Winry you deserve someone way better than that bastard anyway."

I pulled out and looked at him. My face and nose must have been cherry red, my eyes were all swollen. "Like who Edward?"

His lips crashed onto mine. I tensed up but then I relaxed and wrapped my hand around his neck. His hands found my waist and pulled me in tight against his body. We didn't part until we both ran out of air. I pulled away and looked at him. My faced was most likely flushed and his was very red. I smiled and his grin appeared across his face. His fingers ran through my wet hair. I turned my head away as I blushed. His touch was gentle. He kissed me again and this time it was even more passionate then the first. I felt his tongue press up against my lips asking for entrance and I let it. He then laid me back carefully on the bed, while kissing me. Our lips parted and he kissed my jaw, then my neck. I found my hands wrap around his neck.

We continued like this for a while. His hands ran up and down my back and I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my fingers along his bare chest. He looked at me a smiled his familiar grin. I leaned up and kissed him again. I loved this feeling, being with him.

I awoke the next morning and found myself cuddled up to Edward. He was still asleep. I could hear quiet snores coming from him. I rolled over and looked at the other bed. Alphonse wasn't there. I slipped out of bed and quickly grabbed my clothes and put them back on. Then I opened the door to see if Al was in the hallway. No one was in the hallway. So I closed the door and shook Ed. He wasn't too happy and just rolled back over.

"Edward, Al isn't here."

"I know, I sent him away to spend the night with one of our military friends. I didn't want him here last night. I wasn't quite sure what would happen, but I knew I didn't want him here at all." He placed his hand behind his head and rubbed it. I just rolled my eyes and kissed his lips.

"Don't you need to be leaving for your train?" I asked him, but he rolled over. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head into his back.

"Winry, are you mad at me?" He asked.

I nuzzled my head into his back again. "Of course not silly, why would you think that?"

"I'm having to leave you all the time. I put you through so much, and you never say anything rude about it."

"Edward, I'm more worried about you all the time than upset at you! I mean you're always gone with you brother and I barely received any calls. It just worries me." At this he turned to face me. His eyes were filled with guilt. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. "I will only be mad with you if you go and get yourself killed."

"So basically, No dying?" His grin was back. I kissed him and he deepened it.

"Well you need to be going to the train station. Al and I will head back to Risembool." I got out of the bed and threw his shirt at him. "Ed come on you have to get going."

"Alright, stop nagging."

With in the hour, Alphonse had returned and we all traveled to the train station. Ed didn't let go of my hand. It was as if he was afraid to let go. I wanted to draw out the walk but At Al's brisk walkng pace it was hard for Ed and I to even keep up. The train to Risembool was leaving at around 9 and the train Ed was taking was leaving shortly after ours. He couldn't tell me what time. I didn't really mind, I knew it was his orders and I trusted he would be okay.

It was almost nine am when Al and I had already boarded the train. I looked out to the Eldest Elric brother and opened the window so I could say my goodbye.

"Hey, Al promise me you'll take good care of her." Ed said first. He had this sort of fear look in his golden eyes. As if he knew something terrible could happen.

"I promise brother. Just come back perfectly fine and we won't have a problem." He said as he shook his brother's band through the window. Ed then looked at me. His face wasn't happy but sad. He got as close as he could to the window and I leaned out so he could kiss me goodbye.

Suddendly, his arms wrapped around me. When he let go, he looked as if he wanted to say something. The train started to pull away. So I waved bye. "Bye Edward!" I shouted as the train pulled from the platform.

"BYE AL! BYE WRINY! WRINY I LOVE YOU!" He screamed as he waved back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" The I waved and watched as his body got smaller and smaller. I then turned and sat down on the seat across from Alphonse. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"I knew he loved you. He always tried to shrug it off, but I knew it! And I knew you felt the same way!" He replied. I blushed. I guess the only people who couldn't read us were ourselves. "WINRY! Promise me when we get back we can stop by the market and get the stuff to make that Apple pie! I have been waiting so long to try it!"

"Yes Al, I promise. You'll get your pie soon!"


	9. Chapter 9

One month has passed since I was separated from him. My thoughts kept running back to him. I just missed him. It was hard. I haven't heard from him, and I know he can't contact me, but I didn't think it would be this hard.

Alphonse has also felt the loneliness. He has barely been apart from his brother for two years and now we have no idea when we will see him again. He just sits around, playing with den, helping me with the automail, but overall he is really quiet.

I thought over all of this while I was waiting in the clinic. I had missed my monthly cycle and was nervous. It had been a while. So I waited patiently for the clinicians to get to me. When it was my turn, I had to go through a series of tests. Then they sent me home, telling me that they would call me for the results and to make a new appointment.

The next couple of days were stressful. I hadn't told either Al or Granny I might be pregnant. I kept thinking about the night I had spent with Edward and if this really could be happening. Every time the phone rang, I jumped and tensed. But so far they had only been people ordering or scheduling repairs. But then It was the phone call, that one that i had been stressing about.

"Ms. Rockbell, We have your results. You need to make an appointment with Dr. Silver. He will get you all of the care you need to help you through your pregnancy. I have an appointment for you tomorrow at 10 am. Is that fine?" the receptionist said through the ear piece. I was in shock. I was pregnant with Edward's child. I didn't know if I should be ecstatic or totally scared.

"Yes it is. Thank you." I hung up the receiver and left my hand there. My eyes started to water. I couldn't believe it. I, Winry Rockbell, was pregnant. I had been foolish and now I have a little person growing inside of me.

"Winry, You alright?" Alphonse had walked into the room when I hung up the receiver. I sniffed then looked at him. I forced a smile to help reassure him I was fine and nodded. He walked over to me and hugged me. "I know something is wrong, so please just tell me." He whispered into my ear.

"Al… I'm pregnant." I said so softly. My eyes were overflowing with tears. He pulled me into him tighter. I grabbed his back and started to bawl. It was hard to accept this fact. And then I started crying harder because I realized I can't tell Edward. I can't because I have no idea where he is.

"Winry, I am here to help you get through this and to protect you. I promised Ed and you. But, you need to tell Granny."

"Yeah, I know…" I said as I pulled away. I turned and Granny was right behind me.

"I'm just going to go outside." Al basically ran out the door. "_Wimp"_ I thought to myself_._

I told granny everything. I told her about how Ed and I were together that one night, and how he told me he loved me. And how I was pregnant. She just sat there still. I was nervous.

"Winry looks like you won't be handling orders anymore. It's your focus to care for that child that is inside of you. Al and I can work on getting everything taken care of." She said just as plainly as if she was telling me to wash Den. It was nice knowing that I had two great people willing to take care of me.

* * *

I was running down a dark alleyway. It was extremely late at night and I thought I was just going to take a stroll for some air, but it turned into a chase for my life.

"FULLMETAL YOU CAN'T HIDE! WE SHALL FIND YOU!" A Cretan soldier screamed as he chased me down the alleyway. I hid behind some dumpster. It wasn't the best hiding spot but it gave me enough time to figure out a way to trap it.

I clutched the ground and transfused a wall that blocked the soldier behind it. I ran for my life. I didn't realize that it would be like this and I am very glad that Winry isn't having to go through this. I made it back to the military post and back to the dorms where I was greeted by Armstrong.

"Young Mr. Elric. You musn't run off. You know you could be captured."

"I know I was just chased by one. We have to leave."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, runt." A female's voice came from behind. I turned to find General Armstrong walking towards me.

"General, what do you mean?"

"We have special orders from the Fuehrer. Come with me."

"No. I want to know what is going on." I refused to move. I had no idea what was coming next. But I figured it wasn't something I would be extremely thrilled about.

"Follow me little red runt."She turned on her heels. I followed her.

"If you haven't noticed, I have grown. I am taller than you." I followed her into a room that was on the other side of the hotel from my own. There was a man who looked like a barber.

"What is going on here?" The general showed me to a chair.

"Right now, your room is about to be bombed. A dead soldier, who has been made to look similar to you and has been changed to similar dental work, is in it. We are faking your death. Once you go through your transformation, we shall get you to cross over into Creta, as a Cretan civilian. You will try to find all of the missing alchemists. However, this may involve you having to join the military or become part of their political process. You will infiltrate their government, release out alchemists and discover the truth to why they want to use alchemists as a weapon."

"No. I won't." I don't like this plan. It would involve me leaving Winry and Al for longer than projected.

"Ed. I think they are going to try and capture Winry or Alphonse. In fact, we already have some soldiers posing as Cretan soldiers and it is said they are to send soldiers over to capture Al and Winry soon. If we don't make people believe your dead. Then you may not see your brother and your lover ever again."

"Fine." I grunted. This plan was illogical, but it was orders. I was about to go into a dangerous plan, and I may possibly never my brother or Winry again. The barber took my long blonde hair and cut it. I watched as it fell to the floor. I couldn't believe it. They styled my hair into a short cut with it parted toward the left. Then they grabbed some bowl with a red liquid in it. The barber grabbed a brush and started to layer in the dye into my hair. I watched as my blonde locks turned into a red short hair cut. They then handed me a pair of glasses to wear.

"You'll need to use your alchemy to keep your hair this color red, and you will need to grow a beard, this red color as well. Wear these glasses at all times. It will make you less noticeable. We shall take you to the Cretan border tomorrow. For now, read these. It's papers about your new identity. From now on, your name is David Black. Simple, and easy for you to remember." She shoved the folder at me and walked to the door. The general then stopped and turned to face me. "Don't mess this up, or more than one person can get hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

*Three Years later*

"Man, it freezing." I said as I rubbed my hands together to create friction. They had moved me and my family to North City during the coldest months of the year. I waited for Al to bring back some groceries so that I could start making dinner. Three years had gone by since the birth of Edison and Allison. Their birthday was today and I was going to make them a special cake.

"Mommy, Eddie bit me." Allison ran into the room. She was holding her arm and looked up at me very upset.

"Why did Eddie bite you?" I knelt down and picked up my very upset daughter and walked over to the couch in the corner.

"Here." She lifted her hand off her arm, and I saw the red skin. He didn't break skin so I pulled my daughter in tighter.

"Allison, does your arm really hurt? Or are you just trying to get your brother in trouble." My daughter was tough, just like me and her father. She looked up at me with her dull blue eyes with that sparkle that he held in his.

"It doesn't really hurt, I guess." She was a three year old girl and could speak in complete sentences. Her intelligence must have been passed on from her father.

"Well, can you promise me that you won't tattletale on your brother anymore, and I promise you I will tell your brother to not bite you again?" She looked wide-eyed at me and I just pulled her into a hug. I felt a slight nod from her and I let her go. "Go find Gran-Gran and play with her."

I watched as my daughter run out of the room towards her grandmother's bedroom. As she ran further down the hallway, I turned into my son's room. He was sharing a room with his sister but she always found her way into my room, well into the night. He was sitting in the room with a circle drawn on the floor. He face was concentrated as if he was trying to do something. I then realized what was happening. My son was attempting alchemy.

"Eddie?" I whispered his name. He turned around and saw me. He then got up and walked over and grabbed my pants.

"Did you bite Allie?" I knelt down so I could see him eye level. He looked away. I was never worried about Edison. He usually did act out. The only abnormal thing about him was the fact that he never talked. It is not because he can't, he just chooses not to.

He walked back to the circle and started to draw more lines. I knew he could read, but I didn't realize he was reading his father's and uncle's old alchemy books. "Edison, promise me you won't bite her. It's not safe. You make this promise and we can go play in the snow."

"Winry!" I heard Alphonse voice from the living room. He was panicked. I got up to see what was wrong. His face was pale.

"Winry, They found us. The Cretan soldiers are here looking for me and you. You need to get the kids and Pinako and go! I will stay behind and lead them off your trail. Go to Briggs. It will be safe for you there." He said as he grabbed my coat and the twins coats.

"Alphonse, You are not staying behind."

"I will meet you all at Briggs. I promise. This has something to do with this damn war alright. Please just go. I promised Brother I would take care of you." He pushed me towards the hall as he was prepared to close it off.

"Al…"

"Win, Us Elric boys never break our promises. Now go. You need to run. I will be fine." And with that he shut off the hallway with a wall. I ran and grabbed Edison who had heard the whole thing. He grabbed the coat and put it on. We then proceeded to get Granny and Allison. I told them we need to go and Granny understood almost immediately. So she grabbed her coat and I proceeded to grab the emergency bag I had incase this was to happen. We left out the back door and I started the car that was in the back alleyway. I was on my way to Briggs with my family.

I didn't realize how not using Alchemy for months at a time affects a person. After closing off the hallway, I was left a little weak. It wasn't the best thing but I had to protect Winry. I had promised my brother even if he was missing.

I didn't buy the fact that he was dead. The body we buried was not Brother's. It might not have been male at all. I knew if the military was faking brother's death, it must have been important. And it was. They were trying to make our life and Edward's life safer. But it hasn't worked. The Cretan military was still looking for us. I assume they don't believe Brother is dead either.

There was a knock at the door and I braced myself. The door was pulled off its hinges and thrown to the side. There Cretan soldiers walked in. Their hair fiery red, and eyes a dull brown. I just smiled.

"Hello Gentlemen, how can I help you?"

"Alphonse Elric, you are to come with us. Where is the blonde Winry Rockbell?" Some man had walked into the room and examined it.

"I haven't seen her in 3 years. And who has the right to tell me what to do?" The man wasn't too thrilled a this question. He turned nut I recognized this man in a heartbeat. Yet he acted as if he didn't recognize me. His golden eyes gave him completely away.

"I am General Black. I head up the alchemy division for the Cretan militia. I am not a military man however. I just train the alchemists, or more like kidnap the alchemists. Now come along, before it gets too ugly." He turned on his heels and left. I had to make this look convicing. It was brother and if I just went it would look too convincing. So I threw a couple of punches. We sparred, I was attacked by the soldiers and eventually, I had cuts bruises and was tired and captured. It didn't bother me. My brother had been alive these past 3 years and I knew he hadn't broken his promise. Yet I just broke mine.


	11. Chapter 11

The journey to Briggs was a long one. My two children were fighting and grandmother was sleeping away. I drove into the city of Briggs and had to get directions on how to get to the wall like Alphonse had explained. I was so confused. If Edward was dead then why would people be coming after me? It made no sense.

Eventually, night fall hit. I was driving up a mountain in pitch blackness. It hadn't snowed so the usual path was visible and my headlights were faint. After hours of driving up that hill, I made it. The wall was huge. The gate opened and we had some soldiers greet us. I told them Alphonse Elric told me to come here, and that my location had been compromised. They took us in welcoming.

We were shown to the dorms. They gave us two rooms, but I let granny take one for her. In the other room, there were two beds where Edison and Allison would sleep. I just took the blankets off of the other bed and laid them on the floor in between the two beds. I then tucked in my children. As I kissed Allison on the head she looked at me.

"Mommy, tell us about daddy. Eddie and I want to know about him." She grabbed my face and looked into my eyes with the pout that she had inherited from her father. I stood up and sat on my blankets.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" She got out of bed, walked over to me, and plopped down on my lap. Edison just turned and faced the wall. He must of thought of Edward like Ed thought of his father: a damn bastard who left his kids at home.

"Well your daddy was very handsome. His hair was long and blonde and he usually braided it so it wouldn't get in the way. When he was 12, he became the youngest state alchemist Amestris has ever seen."

"Really?" She perked up. I smiled and could feel some tears fall from my eyes.

"Yep. But he traveled a lot. With Uncle Al. When they were little, Al had lost his body and your father made sure to get Uncle Al's body back. And he did. But your father would be gone years at a time. He was such a gifted alchemist and everyone needed his help. As well as the fact that he was trying to protect his family from harm."

"You mean you and gran-gran?" She had started to fall asleep and said that groggily.

"Yes. Now doze off and sleep well my little angel." I picked her up and walked her to the bed where I placed her into it carefully and kissed her forehead.

That night was hard.

"_Daddy why did you leave us?" I heard Allison's voice ask some man. He picked up my daughter and smiled._

"_I had no choice. I promise I will come back soon." Edward's voice rang out. He then turned and smiled at me. He carefully set Allie down and walked over to me. His hand grazed my cheek. "Winry…" he had lowered his voice to a whisper. "Don't give up on us. I haven't left this world and I am fighting to get back to you. Just be safe, and I promise we will be together soon."_

_I just nodded. He then kissed my cheek. His warm lips held there for a second. The he pulled away. "Oh and don't worry about Alphonse. I promise he's safe with me now!" He then started to back away slowly. "Bye"_

"NO DON'T GO!" I had shouted. I was sitting straight up awoken from my dream. Edison was snoring loudly and I saw Allison sitting and looking out the window. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Daddy's coming back soon. I know it." She said as she continued to look out the window.

"Allie…" She seemed so determined.

"Mommy I can feel it. He's not dead. I know that. It's like he's communicating with me in my dreams. I see him every night. He walks up and gives me a hug and kisses my cheek and says everything will be alright and to be strong for mommy and Eddie. Except this time, he said he would see me soon."

"Allison…" My daughter had more faith in the situation than I did. I just started crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I hadn't ever felt like this. As if this despair seems real. We are in trouble and all I can do is protect my children and I barely have the strength and training to do that.

"Mommy?" She had placed her hand on my cheek. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Allison I want you to know that I will always love you. And when I tell you to run, run. And take Edison with you."

"Mommy…"

"And I promise that I will find my way back to you." I wrapped my arms around my three year old daughter. I never thought I would be telling a three year old this. But she isn't a normal three year old. She is the daughter of Edward Elric. She IS and Elric. And I know she can take care of herself and her brother.

"I promise mommy. I will do whatever you tell me to do."

"Then go to bed. Come on. I sleep next to you." We then returned to Allison's bed and a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"General, what should we do with the prisoner?" One of the majors had asked me.

"Put him in the interrogation room. I will be there soon." I was shaking. I was hoping Alphonse would not have been there. That he would have left sooner, but he was just a stubborn as ever. I had to make this seem convinving. But I had made the interrogation solid brick with only one door. As I entered the room, I told the guard that I should be fine and to go get a coffee. He did as he was told. I then shut and locked the door.

"God damn Al. Can you be any more of a bastard? Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" I hadn't faced him because I really didn't want to have a yelling conversation to be the first one I had with my brother in three years.

"It's nice to see you to Brother."

"Well how are you?" I sat down and looked at him. He then smiled.

"Good. Brother you've changed. And you have a beard. You look a lot like father."

"Shut up. Don't relate me to that son of a bitch. Now how's Winry and Pinako?"

"Good. I got them out right before you and your men showed up. I'm a good liar huh?"

"More like Cretan soldiers can't tell the difference between a regular wall and one that had been created my alchemy. How has Winry been?"

"Well as good as she could be. Edward I need to tell you something. I mean Winry should but you need to know. Winry has two children. Your children. Their twins."

"What?" My mind stopped working. Winry had kids. I have kids. Two of them. Twins. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How could I have gotten her preg…. Wait. That night at the dorm before we parted. She was so sad, and asked me who would ever care about her and I had kissed her and one thing led to another. SHIT!

"What are there names?" I whisperd.

"Edison and Allison. Edison looks just like you and Allison like Winry. She's more like you and she can talk in complete sentences. It was their third birthday yesterday." He had a smile on his face. He was so proud of his niece and nephew.

"What about Edison?"

"Well he keeps to himself. Hasn't talked yet. I know he can. He whispers to himself sometimes. He got a hold of our old alchemy stuff and he is trying to learn it. He can make a horse like we use too."

"Really? That's amazing. Alphonse, I am supposed to go capture Winry this weekend. I can't is she has two children to take care of. I will just have to hurry up the plan. Get the alchemists released faster than projected."

"What?"

"hey forgive me for this." I paused to get my tough guy act on. "LISTEN YOU BASTARD. YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THAT BLONDE BITCH RAN OFF TOO OR YOU WILL GET MORE THAN JUST A FEW SCRATCHES!"

"What the hell brother?" He looked so pissed.

"I have to do that. Make 'em think I am getting info out of you. Where's Winry and my children?"

"Briggs. But they are going to be in Xing soon."

"THANKS FOR YOUR HELP INFIDEL!" I than lowered my voice. "Alphonse, I promise to protect you while you're here. I mean it. And I promise that you will be out of here soon. And this time I should be coming with you." I saw him nod then I turned and slammed the door open. "We got what we needed. Now take him away to the cells." I turned and had to watch my younger brother being carried to the cells with the rest of the alchemists. I gripped my hands and thought back to the conversation. Winry was fine in the shelter of Briggs and I had two three year old kids. I found a small smile was on my face. I had to get out of this situation. I wasn't going to turn into my father. I will be there for my kids and Winry. I will get my job done and return to them so we can be a family.


	12. Chapter 12

Briggs is so cold. It is hard to find warmth in this blasted place. My children run around and then cuddle up in the blankets next to the fire but even if I joined in with them, there was some form of coldness.

The soldiers at Briggs were nice. They took care of me and my children. Not once did they ask about the situation of their father. I am sure most of them figured it out since Edison looked just like Edward. The soldiers would even play with my children. It was a nice stay.

We were preparing for our departure when Allison came running into the room. She skidded right behind me and hid. Something had happened. Edison came into the room. He was holding his nose and walked to the bed. Allison then hid behind me and looked around my legs to face her brother. He just glared at her and then faced the wall. I walked over to Edison and removed his hand from his nose. His nose was bleeding. I looked at Allison and she ran and hid under her covers.

"Edison what happened?" I asked as I ripped part of my shirt and gingerly touched his nose to stop the bleeding. He grabbed the cloth from my hands and turned away from me. I then turned to my daughter Allison. She was crying under her blankets. I walked over to her and patted her back. "Allison, what happened to Edison?"

"I punched him." She softly said. She was trying to be discreet. She was trying to not let me hear.

"Why?" I scooped her up into my arms.

"BECAUSE HE SAID DADDY WASN'T GOING TO COME HOME! HE HATES DADDY! HE DOESN'T WANT HIM TO COME BACK!" She had started to cry. I wrapped her up in my arms and looked over to my son. He barely talks to me and he can say everything and anything to my daughter.

Edison got up and left the room. He was different. He wasn't happy, but annoyed. I knew my son. But he also wasn't going to talk. He hated the fact that his father was gone, and he hated that Allison believed that her father way coming back.

"Allison you can't hit your brother. Its wrong to hit people, unless they hit you first." I said as I pushed her onto the mattress. She looked up confused at me. "I'm going to check on Edison. Stay here."

I left the room and tried to figure out where Edison would have run off too. I knew he liked to go outside and watch the snow so I decided to head there first. Edison was sitting on the balcony outside. He had discarded the cloth from his nose and he was looking up. He looked so much like Edward. My three year old son and his stance could make me think of his father. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"What is my little man thinking about?" I asked as I nuzzled my face into his. He smiled and pushed my face away from his. I turned him around and held him. He just grabbed my shirt and cried. I held him to my chest and let Edison cry. I entered inside and walked back to our room. He tugged at my shirt and I looked down at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He then lowered himself back into my arms. It seemed as if he was going to be alright, but I couldn't truly know because he never wanted to talk to me.

When we entered the room, I placed Edison down on the floor and walked him over to Allison. She got out of the bed and looked at him. "Sorry for punching you." She said slowly. He nodded and then she looked at him. She then smiled and said, "I forgive you too!" Edison then smiled and hugged his sister. They must have that twin telepathy thing going on. She understood that he wanted forgiveness too. I assumed it was for what he said about Edward.

I heard a knock on the door and I walked over to it. Miles was at the door. He gave me this "something's wrong look" so I left the room and closed the door behind me. He walked further down the hallway so that the children could hear. When we got to a suitable spot he turned to face me.

"Alphonse had been captured. He wasn't at the apartment and we found a pin that the Cretan soldiers wear on their uniforms. Because of that, we are moving you and your family to Xing, tonight."

I took his words in as they word. Al had been captured. And now my family had to move again. I was sick of it. I;m not quite sure if Granny could handle it or if my children would be able to handle another move. So all I could say was one thing, "No."

"No? That's an order, We are to protect you!" He was angry with me and I could really care less.

"I am sick of moving. Granny can't handle it, and I'm sure my children won't want to move. Plus I am not in the military so I don't take orders."

"Winry, Alphonse was captured to protect you. Edward is trying to protect you. We need to move you now!" Did he use the word is in the same sentence as Edward. _Edward IS trying to protect you._ Edward's alive. It was too hard to handle. So I decided to do the only thing that sounded right.

"Fine Let's move."

I packed up the kids and we were getting ready to leave when my grandmother came into my room.

"Winry, I am staying here. It will be easier for me. I am too old to travel across Amestris and the desert to enter Xing. It will be easier if you travel with only the children. Please, they won't come after me. That bean sprout doesn't care as much for me as he does for you and Alphonse. So just take care of yourself and those children. Please, promise me." She said. I couldn't believe it. My grandmother wasn't coming with us. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I bent over and hugged my grandmother. She hugged me back. "Winry everything will be okay. Soon, you will be back in Amestris, and working on your automail. So don't worry about it."

As we drove away from Briggs, She was on the balcony waving. Edison waved back and Allison refused to look back. She had tears rolling down her eyes. "Allie what wrong?"

"I don't want to say goodbye to gran-gran." She was still crying. I let her lean up against me and so did Edison. Soon after the trip started they dozed off. They looked so peaceful, as if nothing could harm them. I was so glad to have them as my children. Edison had some light snores like his father and Allison's thumb found her way into her mouth. She rarely sucks her thumb.

"Miss you should get some sleep as well. It's a long journey to East City. And we will barely stop." The driver said to me. I nodded in response. However, I couldn't fall asleep. My mind raced back to what Miles said. _ Edward is trying to protect you._ The only word I could focus on was IS. IS stands as in the present. But they wanted me to think Edward was dead. If Miles used the word IS, it must of meant Edward isn't dead.

My mind kept thinking about this till I dozed off.

I awoke when the car stopped. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just a stop. We are picking up someone."

"Who?" My question was answered a few minutes later when two people left the building we were parked outside of: Havoc and Riza. Riza opened the back and sat with me as Havoc opened the driver side door. He booted the driver out and got in.

"Sir we won't need your services anymore. I am sure we have two capable drivers here." He said as he pointed to himself and Riza. He then drove off.

"Riza, What's going on?" I was truly scared for my life. I had no idea what was happening.

"I had a strange feeling that the driver was an undercover Cretan military man. I was only to accompany you but I had the strange feeling as if this is what he wanted. So I asked Havoc to accompany us as well. More protection for you and your children." She said as she looked at Edison and Allison. This was the first time she saw my children. In fact, barely anyone knows that I have kids. Only Mustang, Riza, Havoc, the Armstrongs, Miles, and the soldiers at Briggs know about them.

Edison and Allison both stirred. Edison rubbed his eyes and nuzzled back into my side while Allison looked up at me then at Riza.

"Hi, I'm Allison, but I like to go by Allie!" she said.

"Why hello Allie, I'm Riza and this is my friend Jean Havoc." She pointed towards Havoc and Allie smiled. She then came over to me and leaned back up against my body and closed her eyes. Soon after she slept and Edison's snores were louder.

"Riza, I need to ask you something." I looked at her. I knew she knew what I was about to say. She gripped her hands and looked at me. "Miles said something to me back at Briggs. He said Edward is trying to protect you. So I need to ask you, Did he mixed up the tense or is Edward alive?" I needed to know. I just needed to hear from someone. She just looked at me. As if she knew it was coming and she couldn't tell me even if she wanted to.

"Winry…" She started but I knew this wasn't going to turn out how I wanted to. "I can't tell you that. But here." She handed me a letter. I was so scared. I opened it. Inside was a small note. It had my name on the outside.

"He gave this to us for you to read when we relocated you to Xing. This letter is only a few days old and this was the last we heard from him." Riza said as I looked at the letter. It was his handwriting. I know Edward's handwriting anywhere. I slowly opened the folded piece of paper and read the words over and over again.

_Hey Win,_

_I know it has been three years and I am sorry for that. I want you to know that I love you still and I will keep my promise about coming back alive. I swear. I hope you are still waiting for me. Alphonse is safe and he has told me about our kids. So I am going to make a new promise. I promise to come home to you and the kids. I swear I will come to you and be there for you. So make me a promise. Promise to wait. Please wait. I love you Mechanic junkie._

_Your Alchemy Geek,_

_Edward_

I found my eyes tearing up. He was alive. I didn't bury him three years ago, it was a fake and now I know he is alive. I had this smile on my face. I looked up and saw Riza smiling too.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to keep that from you. Knowing you had two children and everything. It was hard." She laughed and I did as well.

"Riza do you have a piece of paper? Are you allowed to send messages to him?" I asked. She grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to me. I wrote only a few words on it.

_Ed,_

_I promise. I love you too. Please come home soon._

_Your Mechanic Junkie,_

_Winry_

I handed the paper back to Riza. "If you can send it to him please send it. If he only calls, then relay that message please. I need him to know that I will wait for him." Riza smiled and nodded.

"Winry you need to sleep. We will make it to East City eventually and you need to be well rested. The travel to Xing will be a hard one." With that I laid my head back and close my eyes. Within minutes, I felt myself sleep.

* * *

Ever since Al had told me about my kids, I couldn't sleep. The original plan was to get Alphonse and Winry here but after the alchemists were all released. Now, Alphonse has been captured and Winry has to take care of two kids, of my kids, of our kids.

I am not going to lie. I like the sound of it. But I knew I had to get his done before the Cretan military wanted to capture Winry. They don't know about my children and I don't plan on them finding out. So I won't let them.

I walked into the General's office. I am just a Major-General so this General was in charge of me. He looked up and motioned for me to close the door. I did and took the seat.

"Black, what have you found out about Fullmetal's whore from his brother?" at this my blood raged. Winry wasn't a whore. I clenched my fists and looked at him.

"She's being sent to Xing. That's all I know. He told me they were relocating her from South City to Xing this weekend."

"Well then we already sent men to East City. I'm sure they will intercept her before they get her to Xing." SHIT! This wasn't part of the plan. I lied to him on purpose. He should have attacked the route from South to East city not just send men there. Winry is already on her way there and now there are Cretan military men waiting for her.

"Sir, what happened to letting me be in control and talk about the plan?"

"Black you have done plenty for this operation. I am taking this into my hands. You go see what else you can get out of this prisoner and come to me if you have any new information?"

"Yes sir." I got up and walked straight to Alphonse's holding cell. When I entered I shut the door immediately. I then punched the wall, a little too hard. "SHIT THAT HURT!"

"You okay sir?" a guard said as I shook my right hand.

"Yes just punched the wall. I'm fine!" I then turned to Al. He had this amused look and concerned look on his face. "Oh just go ahead and laugh." And he did.

"Brother what's wrong?" Alphonse mustered out as he finished his laughing.

"They are already in East City Al. They are going to get Winry and my kids and bring them here. And I can't do anything about it. By the time I get a hold of them, it will probably be too late."

"Brother, I'm sure Mustang will take care of her. I can guarantee you Lt. Col. Hawkeye and probably Havoc are with your children and Winry and I am sure they have a plan."

"I guess you're right I will let him know ASAP. Alphonse we need to get out of here soon. I just have this feeling that this is going to get worse." I got up and left my brother's room to head to an outside line to tell Mustang these new developments.


	13. Chapter 13

When we made it about halfway between East City and Briggs, I knew it was time to check in with Roy. He always seemed to worry when he had no need to. I dialed his line and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, This is the Fuehrer's office, how may I help you?" His secretary answered his phone. I wasn't too thrilled. I need to check in.

"Yes this is Jennifer, he's expecting my call." I said into the phone. I heard her put me on some sort of hold. I assumed she just dropped the receiver on the desk.

"Hey Jennifer!" I could hear Roy's voice yell over the receiver. Whenever he sent me out on missions we used codes and code names, mine was Jennifer.

"Hey Roy, Listen I think your package is almost there." I had to think of something to say. He usually could figure it out. I give him so many confusing codes and he can usually almost always crack them.

"Oh really? In how good of condition?" yep he knew I was talking about winry.

"Good. I think it will come with two extras along with it." He wasn't quite sure if Winry had children, in fact none of us were. We just assumed they did. Edward had told us but we didn't know if the children stayed with the grandmother or she left them with friends.

Roy didn't respond for a while. I knew he was contemplating something. I waited a bit longer for him to respond but nothing. "Roy is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Oh I stopped by your apartment last night." He finally stated.

"Okay?" was all that I could reply. I had no idea what was going on. He must of has some sort of code that he wanted me to crack. This meant he needed to tell me something important.

"Yeah and I found some mice. I think they were looking for cheese." He said bluntly. I waited and thought about it. Mice could mean anything. He said apartment which if funny because I now owned a house so he must have meant somewhere where I was going. Apartment mean East City. Then he said something about mice looking for cheese. Oh no. There are Cretan soldiers in East City looking for Winry.

"Why would they come to my apartment. They know all the best cheese is at yours." I coded my question. I wanted to ask how the hell do they know I have Winry.

"Well the rat told them about where the best cheese should be. You are getting some right?" He was being coy. I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Yes I have the cheese but they can't have any. I have a question. How would the rat know about my cheese? I don't publicize it."

"I think your dog might have told him." I knew when he said your dog he meant himself. At this I smiled.

"Jennifer, be careful. Those mice are dangerous, and they probably have many of them waiting for you." Instead of him being all coy and flirtatious like he usually is, he was straight serious. He was truly concerned.

"Don't worry Roy, I will be fine." I retorted back to him. I then hung up the receiver and turned to face the car. I saw Winry with her two children. They were playing some sort of game and I just smiled at them. She had a family and we needed to protect her from any harm. Havoc had stepped outside for a cigarette. He then walked over towards me and lit up.

"What the Fuehrer say?" He asked as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"We can't go to East City. Cretan soldiers have infiltrated it and are looking for Winry. We need to head north east and have them cross there.

"Yeah but the shortest distance is from East City into Xing."

"I know. But our objective is to keep Fullmetal's family safe."

"What's going on?" Winry had left the car and came over to us.

"Nothing Winry." I retorted. We couldn't let her know about the soldiers and Havoc agreed with me.

"I just want to go back to Risembool. Or Central. I don't think crossing a desert with two three year old children is the best idea. And if I was at Central you would be able to keep a better watch over us. Plus Allison and Edison love soldiers." She pleaded with us.

"Risembool is out of the question. That's the first place they'll look." She knew why we kept moving her now. It made sense to take her to Central. We could keep her in Central Command, have Lt. Ross or Maj. Armstrong look after her. Plus she could stay in my house. It was big and kind of empty bringing three people in it would make it feel more full. "What do you think about Central Havoc?"

"It's a big city with tons of people. And we lose our jurisdiction over her once they cross into Xing. It would make more sense to bring her to central and we can tell Fullmetal that she made it to Xing alright." Havoc stated. Winry looked between us too.

"Fine, let me call back the fuehrer." When I called again Roy assumed something was wrong. I told him in code of course about how Winry thinks coming to Central would be better right now. He debated me for a while but he finally decided that it would be easier on everyone at the moment to bring her to central. When I hung up the phone this time, We changed our route to the south and headed straight for central.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at the phone. Mustang told me about Winry not making it to Xing and living in Central City. Alphonse had already escaped and changed his appearance to look like an enlisted soldier and Winry was supposed to be in Xing and not Amestris.

"Look, you know as well as I that your kids wouldn't have been able to make it across that desert. I mean come on their YOUR KIDS!" that bastard tried reasoning with me.

"Just make sure my family stays safe or I will be full up after you!" I wasn't too thrilled about the news but if it was the case then I had to face it. Winry didn't want to leave home. Plus she has two children to take care of.

"Just do what I say and I promise to take care of them. Now activate the next stage." Mustang yelled into the receiver. I nodded then realized he could not see a visual nod so I replied with an okay sir and hung up the phone.

Phase four was the second to last stage. This meant I had to secretly release all of the alchemist before stage five which was reveal. Now I also had to do many other things: not let them know where Winry is, make them believe Alphonse is dead, and help them start a war. This last task I wasn't thrilled about. This meant I had to hurt and possible kill people. I was high ranking but that was because I came to them as a skilled alchemist, and now they believe me to be a soldier a killer. I can't kill, no I won't kill another human being. Especially if they are Amestrian. This isn't the best plan but I have to go through with it. Now I just hope that Winry is fine, and that my children are fine. That's all anyone can do in this world. Hope is the only thing that keeps me going.

"Brother?" I heard Alphonse come from behind me. "Everything alright."

"Yeah, everything is fine. We are going to start phase four in a little while. So sometime within the month." I turned to him. I could feel tears starting to well in my eyes but all I could do is hope for a brighter tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Two Years Later*

"EDISON!" I screamed as I searched for him. The sirens had gone off which meant that another Cretan force was trying to enter Central city. Allison was already sleeping in the shelter that Roy Mustang had created for my family to use but Edison was nowhere to be found. I searched everywhere. I finally decided to look outside the window. Edison was in the front yard.

He was just looking up at the sky. I scooped him up and ran back inside. The war had finally hit Central. It had been two years since I had seen Alphonse and heard from Edward. I figured they were fine even though I was worried about them. I made it to the shelter when I heard the front door crash open. My heart raced. I knew that living in Central would be dangerous, but I was now scared for my life and my children's life. I shoved Edison into the shelter and closed the door. I then grabbed the gun hidden in the bookshelf. I wasn't going to let my children die, even if I had to die in the process.

I carefully snuck down the hall and I could see two men in the house. Neither was wearing Amestrian soldiers' uniforms so I assumed they were soldiers from Cretan. I carefully sneaked to the end of the hall and tried to listen to what the men were saying.

"Brother, maybe she got out before the army got here." I knew that voice. It was someone I knew but I couldn't place it.

"You could be right. I hope she's not here. Come on we have to check." I knew that voice as well. I peered around the corner and saw two red haired men. But when one turned sideways I saw golden eyes. The eyes had fire in them that I knew. I fell backwards and crashed into the book case. I felt a sharp burn. I looked at my hand and saw that I had sliced it open. I grabbed the cloth on the bookcase and pressed it to my hand.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. They thought I was gone and now they know I was in the house. I heard their footsteps coming up the stairs and I reached for my gun. I grabbed the gun and held it tightly to my chest. My hand that was sliced open was clenched to my side. I figured they could probably smell the blood and I waited for them to round the corner at the top of the steps.

I could hear their footsteps slow. I breathed in a huge breath and swung out from behind the fallen bookshelf just to stand there in shock. I knew the two men in front of me. I felt the gun fall from my hands as I fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" is all that I could muster. I felt one of the men kneel next to me and grab my hand.

"How the hell did you do this?" He asked as I pulled my hand back.

"You haven't answered my question Edward." I could feel tears falling from my eyes. I looked up at his golden orbs. Even though his hair was a vibrant red and he had a beard, I knew it was him. He looked at my face and I wiped my tears away.

"We are in the middle of a war. And both Al and I are in the military." He said as he ripped a piece of cloth from my shirt. He then carefully wrapped it around my hand and tied it tight.

"Winry, where's Eddie and Allie?" I heard Alphonse ask as he peered into the rooms.

"They are in the hidden room. Why?" I asked. Alphonse's hair had turned back to the original blonde.

"Again I ask, what the hell is going on?" I turned to face Ed. He was still looking at my hand. There was an alchemy circle on the ground from my blood. He then clapped his hands together and placed them over my hand. I could feel the wound on my hand heal. When he unwrap it, the skin was red, but it was basically healed.

"Winry, Alphonse is going to take you away from here. I have to fight." He said as he stood up. I followed suit but he wouldn't look at me. So I grabbed his hand. He stopped and refused to face me. I then let go of his hand and looked down.

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered. He then turned to face me. I felt his hand lift my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. They showed fear but at the same time they showed intensity and fire. I felt tears fall from my eyes and he wiped them away.

"Winry, I am terrified as well, but you won't lose me. I promise that." He whispered into my ear. I figured it would be awkward to show intimacy, but I wanted him to try. I looked up at him. His face had matured since I had last saw. His height had increased as well. He was no longer Ed from my childhood. He was Edward the adult. He was my future. I saw his eyes flicker with the same emotions. I knew he still loved me as I loved him. He pulled me into a hug and I didn't want him to let go.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear. I could see him smile. I didn't have to hear him say the words I have had longed from him to say. I could feel his emotions radiant in his hug. But he let go too soon.

"Win, I have to go." He said then he turned to his brother. "Al, I will need you to shoot me in my arm. Alright? Then you guys go and I will walk outside, tell them that you betrayed us. Eventually, I will lead them to Mustang and reveal myself. You know where to take them right?"

"Yeah, be safe brother." He said as he grabbed his gun.

"Wait," Edward turned back to face me, "Winry I want t see my kids first." Edward looked completely serious. I knew he was. So I turned and walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway is a floor to ceiling bookshelf. This bookshelf contains tons of books; however, I only use nine of them. I pulled out a series of six books from the shelf. I heard the lock release and I pulled the bookshelf open. Inside revealed a room. It was small and had three beds which made up the majority of the room. On the far wall was the escape. It was a chute that led underground.

On the far bed, Edison was sitting and holding his sister. When I walked in they both looked up. Allison looked and got out of the bed and ran to Alphonse.

"UNCLE AL!" She screamed as he scooped her up into his arms. I turned and looked at Edward. His eyes were focused on Edison. The little boy who sat on the bed with crossed arms. Edward then clasped his hands together and placed his hands to his head and changed the color of his red hair back to blonde. I know it would only be for a little while, but I liked him better with blonde hair.

When Ed's hair finished changing, I saw Edison's eyes widen. He knew who that was. He then got up and walked over to Edward and stood at his feet crossed arms.

"Are you my father?" His first words ever and he spoke them to his dad. Edward looked at him and smiled, while we all stood in shock.

"Yes." Edward replied to his question. Edison then kicked Edward in the shin. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SHORTY?" Edward screamed. Edison then kicked him again.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'M FIVE AND WE ARE SUSPOSED TO BE SMALL!" Edison retorted to his father. We all laughed.

"Daddy?" I heard Allison say. Edward stopped jumping and rubbing his shin to look at his daughter. She reached out her arms and he took her. "Are you here for good?" She asked him. The color form his face faded.

"No. I have to go again. But I promise I will be with you soon. Alright?" He said. She then looked down a nodded. "Allie, I have to go so you and Edison and your mother can be safe. I always keep my promises." He said to her as reassurance. She then hugged him and he looked so confused. He hugged her back slightly. This was the first time Edward had seen his children. I could see a tear form in the corner of his eye.

"Edward?" I asked as he set down Allison. He then looked at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes just as I could read almost every emotion. He then shook it off and motioned for me to follow him.

"Win," He said to me as we went into the hall. "I have to go. I've been for a while and I need to head back." He was always leaving. I could feel the tears swell up. This was the first time in five years I had seen him and I wanted it to never end. I then wrapped my arms around him. He then slowly pushed me away.

I wanted him to return the hug or something. He just looked sad. I turned to walk back to the room. I wasn't going to say bye, he promised me he wouldn't die. As I was walking he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"What Ed?" I wasn't very happy. These were the last moments we were together for a while and he wouldn't even return my hug. He then gently cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me. I wanted the kiss to last forever but it was a soft gently kiss. He pulled away and I longed for more.

"Winry, you know that…." He started but I cut him off by kissing him. I slowly pulled away.

"I know Ed. Just be safe alright?" He smiled when I told him this. I hugged him one last time and went back to the room. Edison and Allison had shoes and coats on, as well as their travel bags. Alphonse was already heading out the door.

"Win, take the kids down the chute. I already threw your bags down it." He said as he left. I knew something was about to happen. He was going to stage the betrayal. I shooed the kids to the chute and grabbed Allison. Edison then hopped up on had onto my legs.

"Alright, remember to hold your breath okay? I'm going first. You immediately come down after me alright?" they both nodded. I slid down the chute and landed in the pool they had created at the bottom. I turned and saw Allison and Edison heading straight towards me. I barely caught them when I heard a gunshot ring through the house.

As I got the kids up on the path, I could hear Alphonse hit the water. He made his way over to the side and helped me out of the pool. Then he fished my bag out. We had to walk the path until it connected to perpendicular one a few yards ahead. If I wanted to head to central command I go right, if I wanted to head north, I go left.

When we made it to this path I turned to Alphonse. "Where to?" He just looked at me confused. "Which way? North or head to central command?"

"Well we probably should go North." He said as He headed towards the left. I saw the look her gave to the right. He wanted to go to Central command. I walked over to him and placed my Hand on his shoulder.

"Go help Ed." I told him. He looked at me then smiled.

"I would, but brother wants me to help you and Eddie and Allie out of the city to meet up with Pinako. She's been fine and waiting to see you again. She has a car waiting outside of the tunnel."

"Go to Central. We will be fine getting to the end of the tunnel. Just go and make Ed is safe." I said. He then hugged me and my kids and left. Allison wanted to follow him but I grabbed my child and led her the opposite way.

After a while, I could hear another set of footsteps besides mine. I knew someone was following us. I then knelt down and looked at my kids. "Look you guys keep going. Edison use alchemy and make a wall in between us. I don't want anyone getting you two. Grand ma will take care of you two I promise. Just make sure to keep along this path." I handed Edison the light. Then I pulled them into a hug. "I love you two so much. Don't forget it." I could feel my tears swell in my eyes. Edison then grabbed Allison and led her away from us. He then turned and quickly drew an alchemy circle and created a wall that would stall whoever was following us.

I just stood and looked at the wall. My tears fell as I had to say bye to everything I care about. I knew nothing was going to be good. I then felt something hit me. I tried to struggle but I felt a gun in my back. I stopped and then felt something hit my head. As my world went black, I could see the men who had hurt me. I then hoped that they wouldn't be able to get pass the wall my son had created to protect him and my daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hello?" I heard Mustang answer his phone. Apparently there had been an emergency while he was debriefing me on what was going to happen next. Alphonse had made it to Central and told me they split up and Winry headed north towards Pinako. Even though I was mad he went against the plan. I knew we were going to need him.

"WHAT?" I heard the bastard yell into his phone. I hadn't been paying attention to his conversation until he screamed.

"Fullmetal, get over here." He said to me. I slowly got up and took the phone from him.

"Yeah?"

"Edward, It's Pinako! Winry didn't exit the tunnel. Edison told me some man had been following them and she told him to make a wall using Alchemy so it looked as if the tunnel just ended. Allison and Edison are here with me, but I think those Cretan bastards took her.

"What?" I couldn't fathom it. I heard some shuffling on the other end and eventually I heard the shuffling around of the phone.

"Daddy?" I heard my daughter's voice on the other end of the line.

"What happened Allison, tell me everything."

"Daddy, this man had been following us. Well I think it was a man. Anyway mommy stopped and she told us to keep going and told Eddie to create a wall. And he did and then he basically pulled me out of the tunnel. Daddy whoever was following us must of hurt mommy. I thought I heard her scream." Allison said on the other end. I was surprised how composed she was. Well I mean somewhat. She was my daughter afterall.

"Allison, I want you to stay with grandma, alright. Can I talk to grandma Pinako?" I really needed to tell her to take my kids as far away from Central as possible. I had this horrible feeling something like this was going to happen.

"Edward?" I heard Pinako's voice ove the receiver.

"I promise to get her home safely. But I need you to promise me you'll take care of my kids, I can't be worrying about both them and Winry. Please." I never thought I would be talking like this to the old hag. She responded saying she would and I hung up the receiver.

"Brother?" Alphonse knew something was up.

"Al, They have Winry."

"No…" He sat down in shock. This was not part of the plan. We had considered it, but it did not seem like a realistic possibility. I balled up my fists. I was so pissed at myself for letting her get this involved with it. I then threw my fist at the table causing it to break. My hands immediately found their way to my hair. I felt like pulling it out. I just had to get her back. They can't have her, not Winry.

* * *

I slowly woke up to a room with barely any light in it. I couldn't make mush out of the room when I felt a sharp pain in my side. The man who had kidnapped me kicked me hard again.

"Wake up bitch." I heard the man say as his foot entered my side. I slowly pushed myself up and looked at the man. His hair was as red as Edward's and Alphonse's when they were undercover. He was in a tan military style shirt with what looked like a rank of a Colonel. I felt his foot make contact with my side and this time, I coughed up some blood.

"Aww, girlie want me to stop?" He said to intimidate me. I just glared at him. Apparently he didn't want that answer.

"I ASKED YOU DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?" He screamed as he lunged towards me. The man swiftly picked me up and held me in the air. I could feel my feet barely touch the floor. His eyes scared me and I could tell he wanted to hurt me. I knew that feeling was right when I felt something sharp press up against my back. He had a knife.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" The Colonel said as he pressed the knife into my back. I kept quiet. Then I felt the knife completely enter. I let out a shriek and he pulled the knife out and smiled maliciously. I felt another sharp pain.

"Yes, please stop!" I screamed as the pulled the knife out. I had two stab wounds in my back. He then let me drop and fall to the ground. I slowly looked up and saw him smile at me.

"Where's Fullmetal?" He said as I could feel my blood leave from the stab wounds.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him was five years ago." This was a lie. I had just recently seen Edward. But I didn't know if he had already revealed himself or not.

"We know he is here. Fine, where's the Fuehrer's office?" He asked as he pulled up his knife. He hadn't even wiped my blood from the knife.

"In central headquarters. But you can't get to it. It's almost impossible." I said softly. My headed started spinning. I knew it was because of my loss of blood.

"Not if we get in from your house? Isn't that right?" He said. I could feel my vision being blurred. I looked at him. Everything was slowly going black. I then fell to the ground.

"Get her to the infirmary. We are going to need her to lead us through the tunnels.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I hated this situation I was in. I was thrown into a scenario of survival. I had to make decisions that could save my life, or destroy it. I either led them to the fuehrer, or I chose death. I had no choice. I didn't want to die. I couldn't let my kids live with their great-grandmother, as well of the fact that if I died, I would never see Edward again. I chose life.

This seems like betrayal, well because it is. I was betraying my country. But I knew that Edward would be two steps ahead of me and this Creatan military. I knew that either that tunnel would be closed up, or they would be waiting.

I had been in their hospital for about a week before they thought about taking me back into the battle field. I was fine, but every time I thought I wasn't going to be hurt anymore, the Colonel would come in, beat me to a pulp, and then leave me usually worse than the day before. I was sore, bruised and broken. I just wanted to be rescued.

Then after being held captive for at least two weeks, they decided it was time for me to lead them through the tunnels. They moved me closer to Central during the day and at night they moved me into the city. I was taken to an abandoned factory. The entire Cretan operation was centered out of this factory.

"How far away is your home from here?" the colonel asked me.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell where you were taking me." He slapped me. I held my tongue. I kept shaking, wishing this would be over. But It wasn't.

"Sir, General Black and his assistant are still missing." A first lieutenant said as the Colonel led me over to the general.

"We don't need to look for them, do we Slut?" He pulled me up to him and spat in my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The colonel raised his hand but it was stopped by another man.

"That's not how we treat a lady is it colonel?" The general had stepped into the room. The colonel lowered me to the ground and the general then helped me up.

"Come with me." The General then led me to a room where there was a small bed, couch, and desk. He led me in and waited as I entered the room before he closed the door. I then heard it lock.

"Miss, you will tell me everything you know." He said as he approached me. I then looked away, this man seemed familiar, I was terrified and nervous.

"Why? I don't know you."

"But you do!" The man then removed his hat and glasses and Joseph appeared. He walked over towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "Come on babe, tell me what I want to know. Or I'll force it out of you."

"How the hell are you a general?"

"I am a Cretan soldier. We can move ranks fast." He slowly moved me towards the bed. I was scared and started to reach for anything I could to attack him with but he was strong, especially with my automail. He grabbed the rope and tied my writs to the bed posts. "You're not going anywhere." He then leaned in and kissed me. His gross lips were all over mine. He then started to kiss down my neck, biting and leaving welts along the way. When he made it to the collar of my shirt, he took out a knife and ripped it all the way down revealing my bra and bear skin. He then unbuttoned my jeans and ripped them off too. I was down to my underwear.

"Stop, please." I whispered. But he ignored me. His hands groped my entire body. He bit, and kissed, and licked. "FINE, I'll tell you."

"Too late Win," He then stripped himself. I started to cry. He was raping me and all I could do was cry. I couldn't stop him. He then threw himself on top of me and started to make out with my neck. I sobbed harder and he bit harder. Then he slid my underwear off and placed it on the floor. He took my ankles and tied them up against the bed posts and then slid his off.

"PLEASE, Don't." He then entered my body a way only one person had entered before. I started to cry harder and harder. He continued for a while and when he decided he was finished, he got up and placed a blanket over me.

"I'm not finished with you, baby. I still have a long way to go." He said as he finished getting dressed. When he left I started to cry. He had violated me and he didn't care.

Every night, and sometimes, couple of hours, the same thing happened to me. He would rape me, eventually he asked if I enjoyed it. I always responded no, and he always continued harder, but more dramatic.

One night it was different.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just tell me everything." He said.

"I will never help you." I said, but that was the wrong answer. He then lunged at me, swinging his fists.

"YOU WILL HELP US EVENTUALLY!" He screamed. I close my eyes. Every punch hurt more and more. Suddenly they stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Joe struggling with another soldier. This one in the Amerstrian gear. I could see blonde hair fighting with dark. I then closed my eyes and lay back on the bed. They finally came and rescued me.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, Edward was sitting in the chair next to my bed. I saw his sleeping face and smiled, yet it hurt to move anything. Joseph had given me a severe beating before I was rescued. He must have heard me rustling the bed sheets because he woke up and stopped me from moving.

"You need to be still." He said as I gently lowered myself back into the bed. "I promise you will feel better if you don't move."

"How did you find me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I have my sources, Now just stay still and rest. I have to go to a strategic meeting but I will be back as soon as possible." He then gently kissed my forehead.

"How bad is it?" I asked as his lips left my forehead.

"Black eyes, and a broken nose. Nothing that won't heal." Edward said to me. I smiled and then I wanted to ask one more question.

"Where are Edison and Allison?"

"With your grandmother. That old hag is talking great care of them." He said. Edward then stood up and left me alone in the room. I was rescued, but I knew that it wasn't over. If Joseph was in charge of the attack, it wasn't going to end until he died or until he won.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Every night, I watch Winry until I either pass out or the sun peaks over the Horizon. I don't want to leave her. I make sure she is never alone. I will not let him get to her again.

As Mustang was going over a possible strategy, I kept thinking about the night I found her. The way she laid limp, her body black and blue, and she was only in her underwear if that. I had to rip that bastard off her, as well as to make sure he didn't hurt her with the knife in his hand.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang was in my face. He must have noticed my vacant look and didn't care for it. I really could care less.

"Yeah,"

"Pay attention. We have to expel the enemy from the city!" He said forcefully and went back to work. I made eye contact with Alphonse and quickly turned to look back out the window. Al would be able to tell what I was thinking. I didn't need him to know.

The phone rang and Mustang answered it. I didn't pay attention until he said, "You will not talk to Fullmetal you will only talk to me." At this I stood up and grabbed the phone.

"What?" I almost yelled into the phone. I heard the man on the other end chuckle. I was pissed and he was pleased.

"You are to come alone. One on One fight. You win, my soldiers will leave, I win, well I guess the war will continue." I knew that this was Joseph.

"Name the time and place." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Central Park, Midnight." He said then hung up. I slammed the phone down and turned to see an extremely pissed Mustang.

"What happened?" Al asked.

"I am to fight their General tonight midnight, one on one. No one else is to be visible. I am sure he will bring other soldiers, prepare a sniper team, and a possible swat team in one of the buildings to enter within the hour and wait for midnight.

"You are not the one in command Fullmetal."

"Sir, with all due respect, he will not fight if someone else is there. This is an all or nothing fight. And I am fighting it!" I said as I left the room. I wanted to talk to Winry before tonight. I would also make sure not to mention the fight.

As I entered her room, she was sleeping. Her face was still pretty much swollen as well as the rest of her torso. I crept over and sat in the chair. I watch her peacefully be unaware of the entire situation. After a while, I decided I should call and check on Allison and Edison since it was most likely the first thing she was going to ask. I knew they were fine, I just needed to make sure, for Winry's sake.

"Hello?" Pinako answered the phone. Her voice sounded panicked and hushed.

"How are they?" I just wanted this conversation over with so I could start preparing for tonight.

"Oh Ed, I thought you were someone else." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Who did you think I was going to be?" This wasn't good. She was expecting a call from someone else. Could that call be from a Cretan soldier?

"Ed, I am not quite sure how to tell you this…"

When the old lady said those words I knew this wasn't good. There was a long pause as if she was trying to finder kinder words for this situation. The kids had been kidnapped. Winry's kids were kidnapped. My kids, My son and daughter taken by those bastards.

"How?" is just about the only thing I could muster.

"We were attacked," Is all she could get out before I hung up the phone. At this point my blood was boiling. He hurt Winry and now has just about the only other thing I would die for. I immediately went to Mustang.

"What now?" He said as I stormed into his room.

"They have them." My fists were clenched and I was about to punch a hole right through the wall.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he shuffled around paper work.

"Edison and Allison."

"Shit. Well it's a whole new ball game, we have to be more cautious." Mustang started to think of new strategies as I left to see Winry. I was not going to tell her about Edison and Allison.

I walked into the room and she was now sitting up and looking out the window. I walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. She turned and smiled at me.

"What's wrong Ed?" She could always read me like an open book. I sat there and gained my thoughts, when I looked at her she was almost out of the bed to come over to me. I got up and pushed her back into the bed. I wasn't going to let her push herself.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I will have to leave soon, but I will be back, I promise." I said as her vibrant blue eyes looked up into mine. I smiled my dorky grin and turned to leave but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards her.

"Edward Elric, I have known you for all my life and I know when something is wrong. Ed, please tell me." I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Okay, I'm fighting Joseph tonight at midnight and they have kidnapped Edison and Allison."

"What?" was all she could fathom. I could see the worry in her eyes as well as the fear for tonight.

"Look, I will be fine, and I am sure we have a plan to get them back. I promise that everything will be fine and I will make sure they are safe, don't worry, and please don't cry." I added at the last minute. Her tears were starting to fall. I hate seeing people cry, especially Winry.

"Joseph has them?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, there was a metal tray headed for my head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I said from my seated position on the ground. At least this did hurt as bad as the usual wrench that is aimed at my head.

"How could you?" Her tears were falling fast. I stood up just to be attacke by more ammo of random things from the room. Her pillows, blankets, forks, books, anything was being thrown in my direction.

"What do you mean?" I said as I made my way through the attack.

"YOU LET THEM TAKE MY KIDS! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING OVER THEM BETTER! NOW WHO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TO THEM!" She said as she was throwing.

"Winry,"

"WHAT IF HE HURTS EDDIE OR WHAT ABOUT ADDIE? YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. WHAT IF THAT IS WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM!"

"Do You Not think that I have thought about it?" I said angrily but more clentched. I finally made it to the bed which wasn't much better because her arms started to fail. I finally grabbed both her arms as she was still spouting out what if situations. She finally stopped failing and looked at me. Her breaths were uneven and her eyes were very red that matched her red runny nose.

"Win, I have thought about all of that. Their my children too. You just have to calm down."She looked at me. Her blue eyes were full of fear. I then wrapped her in my arms. "I messed up, you're right. I should have placed more protection on them but now I am going to fix it. I promise."

"When did you grow up?" She said softly into my chest.

"I don't know. I guess war does this to people."

"No, you just have always been this smart. It was just covered up by your attitude and short attention span."

"Have I just been complimented by the automail junkie?" I joked with her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess it was your alchemic ways." She said. I leaned in and kissed her. Then I made Winry get back into her bed before I said goodbye and start my mental prep for tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was 15 minutes till midnight. Al was sitting next to me and I saw Mustang checking in on everyone, seeing if they were in the positions and if anyone had seen them. At this point my nerves we taking control. That Bastard had my two children. I had only seen them once and I want to see them again.

"We are all in position. You better head towards the park." Mustang said towards me. I looked at him and nodded. My mind was racing from my children and Winry to what happens if I lose. I slowly moved towards the exit and headed towards the park.

It was cold and the air was very dry. This could work if I decided to use some elemental alchemy that I learned in Creta. I started to rub my hands together to create friction. As I approached the park I could feel my nerves growing. If this didn't go as planned then I could be in big trouble.

My heart was pounding loudly. I kept going over the plan in my head. I enter the park and get him to release my children before I destroy his ass. Yep. That was the plan that I couldn't mess up. If I did I could be losing more than just my life.

I could slowly feel the air get colder. It was night time, during the winter, in Central city. I forgot how cold it could get. I just hoped that my five year olds were warm. But knowing the Cretan army, They were probably without any coats and possibly in very light clothing.

I turned the corner and looked at my pocket watch it was 5 till midnight. I could see the engraving I had carved into it when I was a teen and remembered all of those tests and trials I had gone through just to get Al's body back. When I looked up I could see the park. As I entered the park, I couldn't see anyone. The lamps that led the path were dull and nothing could be seen. I clenched my fists in anger. I knew it wasn't midnight but I figured he would have been here.

I sat down on a bench in the main clearing in the park. On one side, the path led out of the clearing, back into to wooded path and thought the rest of the park. On the other, a big pond or a smallish lake, there wasn't really a sign to tell you what it was. My mind jumped straight to elemental alchemy. I could use water from the pond/lake, or I could use the tree branches to entangle him. I could also use friction to try and create a spark which could start a fire.

As I was thinking through battle strategies, I could hear footsteps behind me, walking to the bench. I kept my ground. Waiting to see who was coming to sit next to me. When they sat down, I turned slightly and didn't see the person I was expecting.

"Winry? What the hell are you doing here?" I stood up and started to help her up. As I touched her, She smiled and grabbed my wrist. I knew it wasn't her. This imposter had a grip that was extremely tight. She then lifted me over her head and threw me straight into a tree. Before my eyes, the imposter that looked like Winry transformed into Joseph.

"Nice trick huh?" He said as I slowly stood to my feet. I smelt my blood and could feel it trickle down my neck.

"That was a dirty trick." I responded. I slowly stood to my feet feeling my head spin. I must be bleeding from my head somewhere.

"Well you should know how we play our game."

"Where are my kids?" As I asked he smiled. He then nodded over to the lake.

"They better not be in the lake." I clenched my fists and my teeth together as I said those words. My eyes scanned the horizon. Joseph just laughed, which really pissed me off.

I slammed my fists on the ground and enclosed up to Joseph's head in an full body cast with the earth around him.

"Oh, I didn't think you knew these tricks." He then blew the rocks away and was able to grab me and throw me to the ground.

I got back up touched my hand to my wrist. I then forgot that I had my normal limbs backed and could create a spear out of my arm. Within this time, Joseph had already sent me a bunch of rocks flying towards me.

I managed to get enough of a wall up on the ground that most of the stones just missed me. I could hear the stones hit the trees behind me. I could hear screams from somewhere behind me. It was a little girl's scream.

Joseph is flying at me. The scream was just enough to distract me from what was really going on. I felt him collide with me and we flew through the trees, breaking the trunks as we move further through the forest. We finally stopped when we hit a very large almost metal like tree.

I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs. It felt as if someone had taken it from me. A splitting pain came from my sides and I knew a rib was probably sticking out somewhere. Joseph had gotten up and was laughing from somewhere. I moved my left hand against the roots and felt the familiar cool of the metal. I knew exactly what I could do. I then turned my head to examine the right arm. I saw a dangling arm and I could feel a sudden pain come from right below my shoulder. A branch had lodged its way through my right arm.

"You really thought you could win?" I heard Joseph say. I could still feel the cool metal beneath my left hand. I looked to try and find him but I couldn't anywhere. I figured he was using that new alchemy of his.

"You really thought you could beat my Cretan militia? That I could lose. I am invincible." I could hear his voice coming from my right. I turned my head and nothing was there. Suddenly, a sword had sliced across my face.

"I thought we weren't going to use weapons." I said softly. My left hand is still perched on the metal tree. He stood over me. I could feel the blood dripping from wound on my cheek. I smirked.

"There are no more rules. I have defeated you. With just one swing, you shall die and I will then kill your children and then force Win…" Joseph couldn't finish that statement. I could feel the energy flow from my hand into the metal of the tree creating a spear that punctured his body. The look of victory fell from his eyes and instead of rage he laughed.

"No Man is invincible." I smirked. I saw the life slowly drain from his face. "Now where are my kids"

"You really thought this would be the end?"

At these words I became so upset. I felt the rage flair up inside of me. They had never planned on returning my children. This was just the start of the beginning of the end.


End file.
